An Escape
by amathedarkqueen
Summary: Kurt is part of a high-class family and lives a very luxurious life with his fiancé Sebastian, but under all that his life isn't so great. He needs an escape from this world. What happens when a beautiful man named Blaine pulls him into a life of crime. Will he find love? Warnings inside.


**AN: Hey guys! So I was watching the music video from "Criminal" by Brittney Spears and I kind of fell in love with the story concept she made. Any who I loved it so much I decided to write about it! **

**This chapter was betad by the amazing ****iamsecretlyinlove. So, ****Hope you enjoy!**

**Copyright: I don't own Glee or any characters. The story is also based on Brittney Spears's music video. I don't own anything you find that resembles it. **

**Warnings: TRIGGER WARNING! Abuse in this chapter. Also minor cursing!**

* * *

><p>"So, I told the man, 'Why don't you get your own money and leave my bank account alone.'" Everyone at the table laughed as the man in front of Kurt told his 'amazing' story of how his 'friend' asked for money and blah, blah, blah.<p>

The man kept rambling as Kurt smiled and pretended to laugh along with everyone. After everyone quieted down a woman turned to Sebastian, his fiancé "Sebastian, why don't you tell us some of your stories. I bet you have a lot of them." The woman smiled kindly.

"Well" Sebastian laughed a little "I remember the day when Kurt and I were trying to make the perfect crème brûlée" 'Lie', Kurt thought. 'It was a fruit dish'. "And he burned so much sugar to make the caramel that we had to buy four bags of sugar the next day." Another lie. Still, no one seemed to notice the small frown on Kurt's face. Of course everyone laughed and smiled at him and his fiancé.

"You too make such a cute couple." Another woman said. "How was it that you met?"

"Well, we met at a company building where his dad worked..." And even more rambling from Sebastian. Honestly, this was supposed to be a 'party', but really, it's just some other stupid excuse for everyone with a lot of money to get together at the most expensive restaurant they could get and brag about all their money. If you ask him, no one at the table had real smiles on their faces. They were just looking for someone to compete with.

"If you would excuse me, but I'm not feeling very well." Kurt interrupted.

Standing up he walked to the men's room, not looking behind him to see the reaction on Sebastian's face.

Opening the door to the restroom, he slowly walked to the sink and began to let the tears he had held in fall. He wasn't crying because he was sad. He was crying because he knew this was what his life was going to be. Stupid, meaningless parties and friends who secretly hate you.

The tears made his face a little puffy, but not anything he couldn't hide with some water and makeup. Carefully, he pulled out his makeup from a small hidden pocket he had in his coat.

Starting to apply the makeup, he heard the door to the bathroom open. He quickly hid his makeup and made sure to look decent before he turned around.

Once he thought he looked good, he turned around to find a fuming Sebastian coming closer to him. "What are you doing?!" Sebastian screamed at him. "You're going to make me look like an uncaring fiancé! Do you know what people will say about me?!"

"Maybe this time they might say something close to the truth!" Kurt yelled back, tears now coming down his face faster than before.

"What did you say to me? What the fuck did you say to me?!" Sebastian was now in a full outrage. "We are going outside, NOW!" Before he could respond Sebastian was pulling him out of the door by his arm. He didn't want to get in more trouble so he kept his mouth shut as he was pulled out through the back door.

Once outside he looked around and found that they were in a small ally. "How many times do I have to tell you, Kurt, don't fucking talk back to me. You're meant to stay and smile and pretend you're having a fucking good time." Seeing Sebastian raise his hand he closed his eyes and braced himself.

Feeling a sharp pain fall on his cheek, Kurt screamed out in pain, covering his face trying to protect his body. Looking around he saw no one, but Sebastian who was raising his hand to hit him again.

Just when Sebastian was about to hit him, they both heard a motorcycle heading their way. Both looking up to see a buff, good-looking guy with dark curls make his way towards them.

Too scared to look up, Kurt slowly walked backwards as the man quickly walked up to his fiancé.

"Hey, bastard" the man spoke before throwing a punch at Sebastian. The man's fist collided with his nose and an ear-splitting 'crack' was heard. "Next time, don't go around hitting people without a good reason." The man huffed before walking back to his motorcycle. Looking at Kurt the man yelled "Well, you coming?"

Looking back up to the man and down to Sebastian that was on the ground holding his noise he made his decision. "Give me a sec!" he yelled back. Walking to Sebastian he yelled out "I hope you rot in hell" before he kicked him where it hurts.

Feeling better he made his way to the motorcycle. Eyeing it carefully he looked to the man on it. "Well, either get on or stay here with him." The man said pointing to Sebastian, who was now getting up from the ground.

"Ok, ok" Kurt hurriedly made his way towards the bike. Once he was close, he swung his leg over the seat.

Straddling the bike, he looked up to see the man handing him a helmet. "Hold on tight!" The man yelled over the engine.

At first Kurt was nervous. He had never really been on a motorcycle before and he definitely never just got on one with some stranger he just met. Still, he couldn't help but just trust the guy.

Kurt hadn't noticed how long he'd been in thought because suddenly the man turned around and signaled him to wrap his arms around his waist. Slowly, Kurt slid his hand around the man's waist, feeling the pull of the bike as they left the ally.

It only took a few minutes for Kurt to figure out that he really loved motorcycles. The thrill of the ride made him want to stand up and yell at the top of his lungs. Still, he was starting to think of the things he had done.

What was he doing? He had just kicked Sebastian and ran away with some guy he didn't even know! Now, they were going god knows where to do god knows what!

Slowly the bike came to a stop in front of a small building. The man in front of Kurt stopped the motor as Kurt climbed off the bike. Without another word the man opened the front door of the building.

He quickly made his way inside. Looking around there were some stairs that lead to some small apartments. The man made his way up the stairs, as Kurt followed.

They walked up to apartment 821. The man in front of him opened the door and walked in to the apartment, not even acknowledging the boy.

Not knowing what to do Kurt walked into the apartment and looked around. It was small, but homie. Right when you entered the room there was a small living room which consisted of an old TV and a worn out couch.

The man sat down on the couch and looked up at him.

"Home sweet home, I guess." The man said with a bored expression. "Well, hello my name is Blaine Anderson and you are?"

"Kurt Hummel" he introduced himself. Blaine stood up from the couch and made his way to Kurt.

"So, Kurt, what happened out there, if I may ask?" The man was now right in front of him. It made him kind of uncomfortable. Still, he couldn't help but feel attracted to the man.

He looked the man up and down trying to figure out his angle. When you come from a high-class family like himself, it became hard to trust people. "Nothing really, just a little fight. It is nothing to worry about."

"If you say so, Kurt" the man made an effort to get closer to him but he took a step back.

"Look, thanks for helping me out, but I should go." Rationally he knew it was the right thing to do. He had to go back to his parents and tell them he was ok and that nothing had happened. Still, he was scared to go back and face Sebastian.

Blaine must have noticed how scared he was because he suddenly spoke. "Hey, you don't have to go if you don't want to. You could just stay here for the night. I'll take you home tomorrow. Ok?"

Kurt gave him an unsure face, but still nodded as a yes.

"Ok, well you can take the couch. I'll bring you some blankets and stuff." That being said Blaine made his way to a small closet in a corner of the room. He started to pull out some blankets and a pillow.

Kurt watched him curiously as he made up the couch. When the man was done. He pointed to a hallway. "My room is right though there. If you have any problems, just knock."

Nodding again, Kurt made his way to the couch. Pulling away some sheets. He pulled off his shoes and lowered himself to lay down. Blaine walked out of the room after making sure he was comfortable, turning off the lights behind him.

Closing his eyes, he tried to make his way to sleep, but he couldn't. He felt alone and just wanted to have someone reassure him. Jumping off the couch, he made his way down the hallway Blaine had showed him. Knocking on the door, he heard some footsteps.

After a few minutes the door opened to reveal a shirtless Blaine with some baggy pants.

"What happened?" The man asked sounding tired.

"I-I felt really alone and I just wanted to see if I could sleep with you. I promise I'll stay in the corner of the bed." Blaine still half asleep nodded his head and let him enter the dark room. Blindly, he made his way to the bed where he laid down. Turing to his side, he closed his eyes. He felt his body relax at the warmth the body next to him provided. Everything felt right for the first time in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>AU: Thanks so much for reading. I will post the second chapter soon! Also for the people who are reading my story "Kill for Me" I will hopefully finish chapter 9 soon. So, this is the part I ask you amazing people to Review, Follow, and Favorite. I do read all reviews! See ya!<strong>

**-A**


End file.
